


Land of Nod - Snow

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1507]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tali wants to know how the snow fits into little girls going to bed so Santa can come.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1507]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Land of Nod - Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/16/2003 for the word [Land of Nod](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/16/land%20of%20nod).
> 
> land of Nod[ nod ]  
noun  
the mythical land of sleep.
> 
> This is for Day 21: Blizzard/Snow of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/243684.html).

“And all good little boys and girls ventured off into the land of Nod so that Santa could drop off their presents and fill their stockings,” Tony finished.

“Really?” Tali frowned. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“What part?”

“There’s nothing about blizzards or snow in that story. Doesn’t Santa have to use a sleigh to deliver the presents because of all the snow? Didn’t he use Rudolph because he needed something to guide him through the blizzard?”

Tony exchanged glances with Gibbs over their precocious daughter’s head. Tony wanted Gibbs to take this question, but Gibbs shook his head and indicated it was Tony’s turn to field the hard questions their daughter came up with. Tony sighed. “That’s exactly right, Tali. Rudolph lights the way for Santa even in the middle of a blizzard. After all, it’s not fair that a blizzard would prevent some children from getting presents so Santa has to be prepared.”

“And now it’s time for you to sleep so that Santa can come,” Gibbs announced.

“But Papa, I’m not tired.”

“Santa won’t come if you’re awake.”

“What? That’s not fair. How does that make any sense?”

“You think it’s fair to the other kids that have to wait for their presents because Santa has to wait for you to fall asleep and so falls behind on his schedule?”

“Well, no.” Tali frowned. “But I’m still not tired.”

Tony tilted his head at Gibbs and then the door. “How about you settle down and I’ll sing you a lullaby?"

"Frosty the snowman?"

"Sure."

When Tali finally fell asleep, Tony stepped outside of her room and headed to the living room. Spotting Gibbs, he walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. “So Santa, did you get all the presents delivered and the stockings filled up?”

Gibbs returned the kiss. “Of course. I had plenty of time while you worked your way through Frosty the Snowman to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.”

Tony smiled. “I guess it’s time for Santa to go to bed then.” With a wink, Tony headed up the stairs, fully expecting Gibbs to follow, which he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
